Today, information processing and communication technology are maturing, and information processing systems that appropriately match people needing help in social life with people having the ability to help are being proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a service that stores and matches information about care recipients and caregivers with each other. Also, Patent Literature 2 proposes selecting an optimal provider corresponding to information about a user needing nursing care during an emergency and current position information about the user, and issuing notifications to the terminals of both the provider and the user.